


hiraeth

by vierago



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Slow Burn, all physical characteristics will be left out, and names will never be used, once again it's based on an oc of mine, this is definitely au because i like to pretend the dark world never fucking happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierago/pseuds/vierago
Summary: When a terrible threat looms over the land of Vanaheimr, its King has but only one option. And with his warriors slowly dwindling, both Odinson's are called upon to turn the tide. But what happens when two souls collide? Will they find solace in each other's arms? Or will their cruel fate befall them time and time again?Very very AU and influenced by Norse Myth.





	hiraeth

The night was dark, the moon hidden behind curtains of thick clouds, yet the golden spires of Asgard remained aglow; like glittering fireflies in the onyx skies. And even with the city gleaming in warmth, the wind howled, the air froze, and the unmistakable sinister feeling crept onto their skins like a terrible itch. The streets were quiet, fallen under the spell of silence and the foreboding it brings. All the while, the palace of the king reigned in chaos, trembled in trepidation, and lapsed into a cacophony of sounds. 

 

Odin sat at the head of the table, his head hanging low, chin nestled entirely too tightly in his fist. Yet his advisors, warriors, and sons all erupted into anger; their voices canceling out the sudden stoic demeanor of the king. The advisors chastised the warriors, the warriors insulted them in return, and the golden-haired prince tried all too hard to diffuse the situation before it became worse. The only one left to heed was the mischievous raven-haired man himself, lounging nonchalantly in his chair, listening to the sounds of turmoil with a smirk on his face. 

 

“But if we are to remain here, who is to say that the war will not come for us?” 

 

“This battle is not for us! We shall never sacrifice our resources for something so minuscule.”

 

“They are our allies! How can we ignore them in a time of need?”

 

The yelling continues, each side becoming increasingly more agitated, Thor at his wits end, and Loki reveling in the sounds. Until Odin’s fist slams down. 

 

Silence.

 

“The threat to our neighboring kingdom is real.” The king’s voice rich and commanding, his gaze finally meeting that of his council. “Vanaheimr cannot withstand the storm that is headed for them. We must not leave them to the wolves.”

 

“But, my king, surely you do not wish to waste our forces on them?”

 

“Sire, we do not have the time nor the energy for it.”

 

“M’lord, you cannot be serious.”

 

Another slam of his fist.    
  


Both sons stare at their father in disbelief, unaware of the horror that lies beyond their gates. They have seen much, experienced many terrors, but they cannot admit having seen the look of fear in their father’s eye. Thor is the first to turn away, brow furrowed in concern, his fellow warriors looking to him in worry. 

 

“You have not seen what I have seen. These monsters will tear them apart. There will be nothing left of the Vanir.” And silence once again cloaks the room, suffocates the air from their lungs, and leaves the ominous echoes to ring through the halls. The All-Father gazes around the room, surveys faces, and decor, trying desperately to find the answer. They count on him, like all other nine realms, and he cannot be the face of defeat. 

 

With a nod of his head, he sits up, elongating his torso, the look of confidence and the wisdom of the world back in his eye. “Indeed, we do not have the resources for this fight. Nor are we aware of how menacing the threat is.” Few advisors preen at this admittance, smugness in the lines of their features, “However, we must show them that we will not abandon them.” 

 

The room is on edge, the pressure alarmingly strong and smothering, yet they hang on his every word and wait in silent trepidation. 

 

“And so I shall send my sons and a small faction of our soldiers.” At this, both princes sit up, and the other council members erupt into hushed whispers. “Thor, Loki- you will be my voice. You do what you must and help however you can. The Vanir must not be left to die. You are powerful gods and you will turn the tide.”

 

“Father, are you-” 

 

“We will not let you down.”

 

The raven-haired prince is stopped, Thor stepping in, sharing a quick look between the two. He knows they are worthy, that they can complete this and stop whatever madness is befalling Vanaheimr. It is something the two will discuss later. 

 

“You are all dismissed.” And with that, the room empties, leaving a strained father, and his two sons; one confident, the other wary. 

 

Thor is the first to speak, hands folded behind his back as he approaches the king. “Will you not tell us why? I know you have foreseen this.”

 

“Heimdall and I have spoken. He sees far more than I, though he shares the same fear as his king.” A short chuckle leaves his worn lips, “But this is a dangerous task for you to complete. And while I could say a thousand words, nothing will prepare you for what you are about to experience.”

 

“It is something I wish to never see again.” The words ring out, bounce along the ceiling, and leave the two younger men speechless. “Thor, my son, you will be king someday, and you must learn to make decisions no one else wishes to. This journey will teach you much and you will have to harness whatever you can to see this through.” 

 

“I am sending you so that you can make the right move and learn from my past mistakes.” His deep sigh leaves his body trembling, the lethargy clear upon his face, the burden heavy on his shoulders. “I trust in you to save this realm. To save the Vanir.”

 

He pushes himself up, placing a guiding hand upon the golden-haired man’s shoulder, a smile cracking apart his lips. “You will succeed. You will become a great king.” At this, Thor bows his head, blonde locks falling into his face, his hands briefly pushing them away. The All-Father turns bringing his attention to his opposite son.

 

“Loki, you are far too quiet for your own good. Whatever is going on in that head of yours, speak your mind.” Tongue flicks out to wet dry lips, eyes flitting from the ground to his father, hands grasping almost too tightly along the arms of his chair. 

 

“I am uncertain. I cannot figure out why you are sending me with him.” He stands abruptly, cloak flying about his frame. “I do not understand! I am not like him!” 

 

The man’s hands find their way upon his younger son’s shoulders, gazing at him with comfort and steel. “My son, no, you are not like Thor. You will never be like Thor. But that does not make you any less powerful or courageous. You have abilities that he does not have, traits that he cannot demonstrate, and thoughts more cunning and adventurous.”

 

“He needs you by his side. He needs you to help him.” His grip is strong, his next words shattering. “What you have done in your past, it can be forgiven. You can become a different man.”

 

“This is your opportunity, Loki, son of Laufey. You can forge a new sword and become the man you were destined to be.” His throat dries, filled with emotion, yet his eyes betray his stoic demeanor. 

 

“Now go, my sons, go and defeat this evil before it has a chance to destroy everything.”

 

With a bow of their heads, the two princes turn and walk through the door, leaving their father, and the whole of Asgard, behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! Guess who couldn't help themselves and started a brand new story? 
> 
> Yep, I did. And do I hate myself for it? A little bit. Anyways, here is this Loki/Reader story I've been dying to write. After watching Ragnarok yesterday, I had the extreme inspiration to finally sit down and write it. So here's my proud little child that I cannot wait for y'all to read! 
> 
> This is, of course, the prologue, so be prepared for much much more!
> 
> \- xo Hamlet


End file.
